Automotive water pumps typically include a liquid filled pump housing, through which a rotatable pump shaft coaxially extends. An impeller is mounted to the shaft within the housing, and a bearing supports the shaft at a position axially spaced from the impeller. A rotating seal interface must be maintained axially between the impeller and the bearing to prevent the loss of coolant from the housing and protect the bearing. Typically, a rotating seal face is fixed to the shaft, or perhaps against the back of the impeller, and it is resiliently maintained in pressurized sealing contact with a stationary seal face fixed somehow to the housing, surrounding the shaft. The resilience is generally provided by a coil spring or wavy washer, and some sort of sealing boot or bellows must be provided to cover the spring to prevent coolant from flowing through the spring.